Enamorado de una boxeadora
by umichanchan
Summary: Chiara solo peleaba para poder pagar las cuentas y para poder estudiar y mantener a su hermano y su primo, pero jamás de los jamases pensó que después del inicio de la temporada ganaría el triple del dinero y un español acosador muy persistente. "Porque me enamore de ti al primer golpe" "¿Acaso te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza stupido bastardo?" SPAMANO, USfemUK, GERITA
1. Lanzada directamente sobre ti

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! soy yo con un nuevo fic! :v nos leemos más abajo! **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Lanzada directamente encima de ti.**

Chiara repasó sus apuntes de embriología intentando memorizar algo , aunque era completamente imposible con todo el ruido que la gente hacía atrás de la cortina. Suspiró resignada, necesitaba sacar una buena nota en el examen de mañana pero además necesitaba estar en ese momento, y en ese lugar y con esos ruidos.

_Joder._

Levantó la cabeza ante los gritos de Elizabeta y cerró el pequeño cuaderno rogando internamente que la competencia fuera corta para poder llegar a estudiar al departamento que compartía con su hermano .

-Recuerda; no golpes en la cara y mucho menos en los pechos que duelen bastante- dijo Elizabeta a su lado haciéndole pequeño masajes en los hombros para intentar tranquilizarla- la chica es bastante delgada ,como tú, pero es una fiera en el cuadrilátero... está loca; así que espera cualquier cosa de ella, mordidas, sangre, cuchillos... pero tranquila yo sé que podrás, no te pongas nerviosa, solo ten pendiente que está loca y que puede portar un arma y que mañana tienes examen de embriología...

-¿Quieres que este tranquila mientras tú me dices que es una loca y lo del examen?- Chiara se acomodó la pequeña cinta que llevaba en el cabello- _che palle_, ¡mejor cállate!

La húngara solo rió levemente.

-Ya, perdón- la chica se colocó atrás de ella antes de que abrieran la cortina- ¡hoy será tu noche!

La cortina se abrió dejando paso a una resplandeciente luz y a los gritos enloquecidos de la multitud, la italiana se sintió aturdida por unos leve segundos pero el pequeño piñizco que la ojiverde la había propinado la habían hecho reaccionar y avanzar hacia el cuadrilátero altivamente.

Miró hacia a su lado y vio como su hermano la apoyaba con un cartel gigante junto a su novio que más bien parecía un armario que una persona... Desvió la vista y al fondo vio a su contrincante: Natasha Arlovskaya quién parecía realmente intimidante. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la chica de verdad parecía loca...

-¡Hoy daremos comienzo al inicio de la temporada de boxeo! -gritaba por el micrófono Sadik Adnan logrando que la multitud enloqueciera más aún- ¡esta noche comenzará la batalla por el premio y la corona del boxeo callejero femenino!

Chiara caminó hacia el cuadrilátero instalándose en una esquina de este, mientras que Natasha hacia lo mismo.

-Y en esta esquina- el turco indicó la esquina donde se encontraba la rubia- con un peso de 57 kilos se encuentra la única y sensual ... ¡Natasha_ "cuchilla"_ Arlovskaya!

Los hombres del lugar gritaron como salvajes al ver como Natasha se lucía en el cuadrilátero mientras dejaba la pequeña bata en el suelo, la verdad es que la chica era bastante linda y su actitud peligrosa hacía que muchos chicos babearan por ella. Chiara solo chasqueó la lengua, esperaba que no muchos apostaran por ella, porque si no perdería mucho del dinero que tenía reservado por si ganaba la competencia.

-Y en esta otra esquina, con un peso de 60 kilos- Sadik alzó aún más la voz, la verdad es que él le había apostado a la italiana- una italiana de corazón, un clásico en este escenario; la inigualable , la inalcanzable, Chiara_ "la guerrera"_ Vargas.

Chiara dejó la bata en manos de Elizabeta y comenzó a lucirse en el escenario ante la mirada y gritos de los fanáticos. La verdad es que ya hacía esto de las peleas hace casi un año y en ese tiempo había conseguido una legión de fanáticos bastante fiel a ella, lo cual agradecía inmensamente porque ellos con sus apuestas le ayudaban a pagar alimentación, cuentas básicas, y el arriendo del pequeño departamento que compartía con su hermano. Porque la beca solo le cubría el costo de la carrera.

El turco dio otras apasionantes palabras invitando a los espectadores a doblar las apuestas y les indicó a las chicas el choque de guantes para poder iniciar la pelea.

La Vargas respiró profundamente, esperaba de verdad ganarle a la bielorrusa.

_O sino estaría jodida sin dinero por el resto del mes._

* * *

Gilbert dejó la tercera cerveza encima de la mesa y continuó comiendo los bocadillos que tenía enfrente. Mientras Antonio miraba al vacío tácitamente sin tocar la bebida que tenía.

-Venga si una asignatura lo reprueba cualquiera - dijo Francis tratando de animar a su amigo- especialmente si es cálculo.

-Es verdad, solo si eres _awesome_ como yo pasaras todo a la primera- dijo el albino intentando consolar a su amigo- solo algunos podemos ser tan increíblemente inteligentes.

-Gilbert, querido, no lo estás ayudando- Francis miró como Antonio se hundía aún más en su depresión- ¡hay que hacer algo para animarlo!- dijo el francés a Gilbert.

Todo quedo en silencio mientras veían que la mitad de la gente del bar salía del lugar mientras gritaban y alzaban billetes dándoselos a un joven de peinado extraño y serio.

-¡Hey!- Francis detuvo a un chico que iba tan enloquecido como el resto- ¿a dónde van todos?

-Vamos a ver la pelea de boxeo femenino al final de la calle- el delgado joven sonrió- a veces las peleas son un asco, pero hoy se enfrentará _"La guerrera"_ y sus peleas siempre son las mejores- dicho esto el chico siguió caminando hacia la puerta del bar sin dejar de invitar a los tres jóvenes a presenciar la pelea.

-¿_"La guerrera"?_- Gilbert levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación- jamás la había escuchado, suena como el nombre de una actriz porno o algo así.

-Una razón más para ir _mes chers amis - _dijo el francés depositando un billete que pagaba el trago de los tres- ¿qué mejor para animar a Antonio que chicas sexys luchando en poca ropa?

Gilbert solo sonrió pervertidamente mientras Antonio volvía a suspirar.

* * *

-Te dije que Natasha era peligrosa- preguntó Elizabeta al ver como el árbitro detenía la pelea y la italiana volvía a su esquina.

-Mierda, esa tipa está loca- Chiara intentó regular su respiración- ¡se suponía que no debía darme golpes en los pechos! -respiró con furia, no se valía estaba jugando sucio.

-Bueno, relájate, solo necesitas dejarla _knock out _- dijo la húngara tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Chiara se giró para hablar con su entrenadora- ¿qué te fumaste _stupida_? ¿acaso viste como pelea? ¡da miedo!- la italiana apretó los puños, la pelea le estaba tomando más tiempo del que creía- ¡no podría dejarla _knock out_ ni en mil años!

-Pero Chiara... ¡las apuestas se doblaron!- Elizabeta tocó la fibra sensible de su alumna- ¡si la dejas _knock out_ en este round, Govert te dará el doble de lo planea darte esta noche!

-¿En serio?- los ojos de la italiana brillaron ante las palabras de la ojiverde- ¿me dará el doble del dinero?.

La húngara solo asintió.

-Entonces trato hecho- Chiara sonrió altivamente, mordería si era necesario para poder obtener el dinero.

Sadik hizo sonar el silbato indicando el inicio del cuarto y quizás último round de la noche.

* * *

Feliciano alzó el brazo llamando la atención del trío de amigos que se acercaba. La verdad es que estaba sorprendido que el hermano mayor de su novio viniera a esta clases de peleas... especialmente creía que los amigos de Gilbert no eran del tipo "apostadores compulsivos". Miró fijamente a Ludwig, viendo como sonrojaba ante la escandalosa llegada de su hermano, quién venía aplastando a todo quién se le interpusiera con tal de abrirse camino.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo alegremente después de los recién llegados tomaran asiento- ¿qué tal?

-¡Aquí alegrando a todo el mundo con nuestra asombrosa presencia! - Gilbert hizo gestos de grandeza con las manos- ¿ ya comenzó la pelea?

-No , faltan unos minutos- dijo Ludwig por primera vez - espero que no termine demasiado tarde...

- Ve~ , no te preocupes, Chiara peleará como siempre; limpio y rápido... -Feliciano se cargó del brazo del alemán - ¿por cierto ya apostaron?- preguntó el italiano al _Bad friend trio_.

-La verdad es que no- dijo el español levemente sonrojado, después de pagar la cuenta de Gilbert en el bar había quedado en banca rota.

-Yo si aposté Feli- el albino alzó unos papeles con orgullo, le caía muy bien el novio de su hermano y conocía la historia de los hermanos Vargas, por eso no dudo en apostar a favor de ella cuando se enteró que era ella la que luchaba- y a favor de tu hermana.

- ¡Eccellente!- Feliciano saltó con alegría en su asiento.

Toda conversación terminó al sonar abruptamente la voz de Sadiq por todo el escenario. Los gritos enfurecidos de Feliciano apoyando a su hermana contagiaron a Francis y a Gilbert, pero no al español quién seguía deprimido sentado en su asiento.

* * *

Respiraba entrecortada, mientras veía como Natasha estaba igual o más cansada que ella. La miró fijamente y respiró profundo. Es verdad, la chica era delgada, casi al punto de lucir frágil. Comenzó a analizar los lentos movimientos de la chica, quizás si le daba el golpe en el lugar correcto conseguiría dejarla inconsciente por algunos minutos. Su estómago sonó fuertemente, ¿por qué sonaba justo en el minuto que tenía que golpear a su oponente? Solo esperaba que en su casa hubiera un poco de pasta, necesitaba algo de pasta.

Mientras Chiara pensaba en su amado estómago Natasha aprovechó la ocasión para atacar a su oponente y así ganar la pelea, después de todo ella igual tenía la intensión de ganar la competencia.

Golpeó fuertemente el brazo de la italiana y sin darse cuenta hizo que esta resbalada y saliera disparada afuera del cuadrilátero. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la magnitud de su golpe, su victoria estaba prácticamente asegurada.

El gimnasio quedó en completo silencio al ver como Natasha lanzaba fuera del cuadrilátero a Chiara, quién caía encima de unos de los tantos espectadores de la pelea.

La italiana desconcertada, miró a su alrededor rogando no haber caído encima de un instrumento o algo, pero peor fue su reacción al ver que debajo de ella estaba un chico mirándola con cara de pervertido mientras la tomaba de la espalda para levantarla.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!- dijo enfurecida Chiara a Antonio mientras se paraba, la maldita perra esa la había lanzado fuera del ring y eso era descuento de puntos. Maldita bastarda.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- volvió a preguntar el español claramente preocupado por la italiana- ¿no te hiciste daño?

-¡Venga, que te dije que estoy bien, joder! ¿acaso eres idiota?- Chiara decididamente chocó guantes y volvió hacia el cuadrilátero completamente decidida a ganar la pelea ignorando completamente la ayuda de Fernández.

Antonio quedó enmudecido viendo como la chica volvía a la pelea con muchas más ganas que la vez anterior. Sonrió ampliamente, aún podía sentir su roce de pieles cuando la chica se apoyó en él para levantarse.

-_Mon ami_, ¿estás bien?- Francis movió un poco a su amigo intentando que reaccionara, después de todo 60 kilos habían caído sobre abruptamente- ¿te duele algo?

El español continuó mirando la pelea ignorando a su amigos.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- preguntó Gilbert asustado por el ignoro de Antonio. ¡Nadie lo ignoraba a él! - ¿quieres que llamemos a tu mamá?

Antonio sonrió tontamente al ver como la pelea terminaba y Chiara Vargas se coronaba como la ganadora alzando los brazos mientras una castaña de ojos verdes levantaba la abrazaba por detrás.

-Chicos, creo que me he enamorado- dijo finalmente Antonio soltando un profundo suspiro idiotizado.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron al mismo tiempo Francis y Gilbert antes de estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa, ¿qué tal chicos?, bueno acá les traigo una nueva historia! espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo y el inicio de la trama ! que se viene con muchos enredos! **

**Si les gustó la historia dejen reviews! ya saben cualquier comentario, tomatazo, crítica será muy bien recibidaaaaa :D **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	2. Atropellado por un ángel

**Nos leemos más abajo! disfruten el capitulo~**

* * *

-¡Oh te compré un café pero no sabías que tenías uno!- la suave voz de Madeleine la despertó del apacible sueño que tenía en uno de los tantos asientos del aula universitaria.

-No, en serio, necesito el tuyo- recibió el café de la rubia mientras tomaba de ambos. La verdad, es que había dormido aproximadamente una hora y su cerebro no asimilaba el examen que tendría en pocos minutos.

-Perdón por no ir a la pelea de ayer- la canadiense bajo la cabeza, siempre iba a apoyar a su amiga para las peleas pero está vez había sido imposible, necesitaba sacar una excelente nota o sino reprobaba el año-de verdad yo quería ir...

-Che palle, Madeleine no sé porque te disculpas tanto, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo- Chiara entrecerró los ojos tratando de no molestarse más con su amiga, la quería mucho pero a veces era demasiado sorprendente que alguien pudiera ser tan tierno y dulce.

La rubia sacó un enorme libro de su bolso y comenzó a repasar uno de los tantos capítulos mientras suspiraba casi al borde la desesperación, aunque su actitud seguía siendo tan tierna y amable como siempre.

Madeleine Williams viene de una larga familia de doctores reconocidos realmente exigentes al punto que siempre le inculcaban el asunto del orgullo familiar y que no era hija legítima de su padre, logrando así que Madeleine fuera tímida, asustadiza y solitaria. La verdad que el único apoyo que siempre recibía era de su hermano mayor, Alfred, pero lamentablemente él fue seleccionado para estudiar medicina en la mejor universidad del país y tuvo que trasladarse a otra ciudad, dejando a la rubia a merced de los comentarios desdeñosos de sus padres y tíos. Pero con el tiempo la chica se había aprendido a apoyar en sus amigos y ya estaba superando el hecho que su hermano se haya ido, aunque se seguían comunicando por _videollamadas_.

-¡Mierda, reprobaré!- chilló la italiana completamente estresada después de tomarse ambos cafés- reprobaré, me expulsaran y viviré bajo un puente porque nadie querrá contratarme para nada. Vida de mierda, examen de mierda, carrera de mierda, todo es una mierda.

-¡Hey! no seas tan derrotista- la rubia regañó levemente a su amiga sin quitar el dulce tono de su voz- ¿tomaste desayuno?- preguntó la canadiense , la verdad es que Chiara siempre andaba de mal humor siempre que no tomaba desayuno o no había dormido nada.

La italiana negó con los ojos casi llorosos, hoy en la mañana se quedó dormida y no alcanzó a coger nada para comer.

-Toma- la de lentes le tendió amablemente un dulce para que masticara. Rió levemente al ver como la italiana lo tomaba como si fuera la solución a todos sus problemas y lo devoraba como si fuera lo único en comer desde hace ya muchos años.

El salón quedó en absoluto silencio en cuanto entró el examinador. Todos igual de nerviosos que las chicas tomaron asiento y con aspecto casi de funeral comenzaron a contestar el temido examen.

Comenzaba así una semana muy difícil.

* * *

-El examen estuvo tan fácil, no sé porque exageraban diciéndonos que sería un infierno - dijo la danesa sentándose en la mesa mientras miraba que sus amigas tenían el aspecto de haber salido de una guerra o algo parecido- por cierto, perdón por no ir a la pelea de ayer.

-Quiero golpearte en la cara- Chiara miró matadoramente a su amiga- si no tuviera tanto sueño y flojera, te juro que lo haría.

-Que amenazante, que miedo me das- Mathilde sacó un pequeño envase con galletas que había preparado la "esposa" de su primo y comenzó a comer.

-No, en serio, a ¿cuántas vírgenes tuviste que sacrificar para poder decir que te fue bien en el examen ? o ¿cuánto veces te tiraste a Lukas Bondevik para que te diera las respuestas del examen?- dijo Chiara matadoramente robándole comida a la rubia.

-Sabes que _Noru_ no es así- dijo entre dientes intentando no llamar la atención de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban a su alrededor- y sabes que lo de nosotros es "fácil y rápido" nada de hablar o dar de respuesta de los exámenes. Solo para liberar tensiones.

-¿ Y ya le dices _Noru_? ¿tantas confianzas se tienen? - preguntó inocentemente Madeleine - yo pensaba que era algo "fácil y rápido".

-Viste, no te sirve tener un _sexfriend_, tienes el corazón en la vagina- la italiana levantó los hombros como si hablara del tiempo, la verdad es que tampoco le sorprendía lo enamoradiza que era su amiga, después del historial que tenía a lo largo de su vida.

Mathilde Kohler frunció el ceño cambiando rotundamente la expresión de hiperactividad que tenía siempre, lo sorprendente es que seguía pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana. La verdad es que la rubia era muy hermosa. Había entrado a la facultad de medicina gracias a una beca que obtuvo gracias a ser porrista en el instituto, lo cual le perjudico un poco porque todos creían era la típica rubia estereotipo de las películas estadounidenses. Vivía en la casa de su primo Berwald quién era dueño de una tienda de muebles y junto a la pareja de este, Tino, quién cuidaba al pequeño hijo de ambos, Peter, quién era simplemente la adoración de la rubia.

-Parece que alguien tenía hambre, ¿acaso tu hermano no cocinó anoche?- dijo mordazmente recordándole levemente el hecho que Feliciano, el hermano de Chiara, cocinaba mejor que la italiana.

-_Che palle_, no me recuerdes anoche; tuve que ponerme tapones para los oídos para poder estudiar porque a mi _fratello_ se le ocurrió la genial idea de llevar a su novio al departamento e hicieron ruido hasta muy tarde. No sé, como al macho patatas no se le fracturo el pene o algo así-

-Tu hermano es un salvaje , siempre pensé que era como un osito de felpa - comentó la rubia danesa mirando con asombro a su amiga.

-¿En serio vamos a hablar sobre la vida íntima de Feliciano?- preguntó la canadiense terminando de comer sus dulces.

-Sí, tienes razón, mejor no, demasiado traumático- la italiana negó con las manos mientras Mathilde acertaba con la cabeza, hablar de la vida sexual de su hermano no era un tema para hablar en la mañana o a cualquier hora del día.

* * *

Gilbert y Francis miraban a su amigo como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo o algo así.

-En serio, tíos, que me he enamorado- el ojiverde hablaba como si tuviera una revelación divina o algo- ¡necesito saber todo sobre ella!

-En verdad, tienes un jodido instinto psicópata- el albino habló como si fuera psicólogo- ¡no te puedes enamorar si apenas la conoces!

-¡Necesito saber cómo se llama!- gritó esta vez el español ignorando a su amigo.

-Chiara Vargas- respondió el francés mirando al español como si este fuera estúpido al no saber su nombre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Gilbert y Antonio, a veces se sorprendían como el francés obtenía tan rápido información sobre algunas personas.

-Bueno todo el mundo coreaba "Chiara" ayer en la noche, y tampoco es difícil es saber su apellido, después de todo sabemos el nombre de Feli,_Il est facile- _dijo el rubio francés.

-¿Y por qué yo no me di cuenta de su nombre?- se preguntó el castaño en voz alta.

-Quizás porque te estabas masturbando mentalmente con su erótica escena golpeando a la otra chica-

-¿Tendrá _facebook_?- volvió a preguntarse el español mientras sacaba su _netbook._

-Sí, si tiene, pero esta con privacidad- Francis respondió mostrando el perfil de la chica.

-¡Tengo que agregarla como amiga!-

-¡No se te ocurra hacer eso!- gritó Gilbert quitándole su _netbook _al español mientras el francés acertaba con la cabeza- ¡primero háblale de frente, después la agregas!

-Después de todo no se puede forzar al _amour_ - Francis colocó una voz en extremo melosa- primero la conoces, la miras fijamente, le indicas el baño más cercano y se van a follar como animales en celo-

-Mierda Francis todo era perfecto, hasta que dijiste "la miras fijamente" - Antonio rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo- si Alice _"miss perfection"_ te escuchara te golpearía hasta que te sangraran los oídos.

-Eso es mentira- susurró el francés.

-Bueno dicen por ahí que algunos prefieren el sexo como dolor , kesesese- rio Gilbert fuertemente atrayendo la atención de todos quienes se encontraban en el lugar.

* * *

Alice Rose Kirkland caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad de filosofía y humanidades como si estuviera completamente sola mientras leía exhortada "La señora Dalloway" de Virginia Woolf. Se sentó así con una postura perfecta en un el pequeño parque que se encontraba a las afueras de la facultad.

Es que así era Alice Rose Kirkland, era simplemente perfecta. Fina, educada, adinerada , inteligente, el sueño de cualquier persona. Si alguien pudiera mencionar a la persona más estable del universo de seguro la nombrarían a ella. Novio estable, excelentes calificaciones y parecía que aunque ocurriera el fin del mundo a su alrededor , ella se mantendría tan imperturbable como siempre.

La rubia inglesa chasqueó la lengua al mirar disimuladamente la hora. Debía ya emprender paso hacia su próxima clase.

Mientras caminaba con pasos dignos de una bailarina aún hundida en su lectura. Sintió como de la nada algo, o _alguien_ chocaba contra ella.

-¡Ten cuidado donde caminas!- se levantó dignamente del suelo- o le podrías sacar un ojo a alguien- finalizó aferrándose a sus libros al puro estilo de _Hermione Granger_.

_-I´m so sorry_ - dijo un chico con claro acento americano.

La rubia contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes.

-¡Alice eres tú!- gritó el mismo chico que la había atropellado unos segundos atrás- ¡cuánto tiempo!

Lo único que supo dentro de unos minutos que unos fuertes brazos la elevaban por los aires en un caluroso abrazo.

* * *

-Uff.. ya es muy tarde, yo las llevo - dijo Mathilde sacando las llaves de su cartera caminando hacia los estacionamientos de la universidad.

-En serio , no es necesario, yo me puedo ir sola- agradeció la canadiense siendo ignorada colosalmente, ya que la ojiazul la llevaba prácticamente arrastrada a su auto.

-Venga, tu auto cada día está peor- dijo la italiana silbando por lo bajo mirando el auto de su amiga. La verdad es que lo había reparado muchas veces, pero ya era hora de venderlo.

-¡Qué te pasa!, mi _pequeño vikingo_ cada día está mejor - le dio una pequeña patada a la puerta delantera- van a tener que entrar por aquí porque las puertas de atrás murieron.

-Deberías venderlo Mathilde, está bien que te aferres a tu auto- comenzó a hablar la canadiense intentando convencer a la rubia- pero...

-¡Pero nada!- la chica calló inmediatamente a ojivioleta- ¡no se atrevan a insultar a mi _vikingo _que puede escuchar y después de no quiere andar!.

La italiana solo maldijo por lo bajo mientras tenía el leve presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría.

* * *

-¡Ten cuidado al cruzar la calle!- gritó Francis al ver como Antonio corría como desquiciado hacia la facultad de medicina de la universidad después de haber descubriendo que el "amor de su vida" estudiaba medicina en su misma universidad.

-Déjalo así lo atropellan y se le recomponen las neuronas - dijo Gilbert riéndose a su anchas viendo como su amigo corría como un niño pequeño atrás de un dulce.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír fuertemente pero sus risas se vieron opacadas al ver como un antiguo y rojo automóvil atropellaba a su amigo haciendo cayera unos metros más adelante.

* * *

-¡Mierda lo atropellaste!-gritó la italiana mirando como el chico yacía en el suelo - ¡sabía que este cacharro era peligroso!.

-¡No insultes a mí _vikingo_! , él se cruzó y no pude frenar!- gritó de vuelta la rubia completamente alterada viendo como los amigos del atropellado las miraban fijamente.

-¡Mejor bajémonos, podríamos ayudar al muchacho siquiera !- dijo la canadiense un poco más tranquila que sus amigas bajándose del auto.

Antonio yacía en el suelo intentando pararse, agradeciendo a todas las deidades posibles que el auto que lo atropelló no hubiera ido tan fuerte. Se incorporó lentamente escuchando a su alrededor el escándalo que mantenía quizás la dueña del auto.

-¡Por favor no nos denuncien! , haremos cualquier cosa, soy demasiado hermosa como para ir a la cárcel - chillaba una rubia rogándole a Gilbert mientras hacía un escándalo digno de Hollywood.

-¿Estás bien idiota?, ¿cómo se ocurre cruzar la calle mientras los autos circulan?, _che palle_, eres un _stupido_ de primera- sintió como unas suaves manos tomaban su muñeca le medían el pulso. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a la chica que lo ayudaba y quedó completamente sorprendido.

-Estoy bien ahora que te he visto- dijo antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de la italiana.

_**Porque quizás un brazo fracturado y un par moretones iban a valer la pena.**_

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaa ¿cómo están? yo estresadaaa , perdooooooooooon por no colocar el capitulo antes pero es que se me hizo casi imposible y estoy segura que no lo corregí bien, pero aqui esta el fic! espero que hayan disfrutadoel capitulo! **_

_**NOS VEMOOOOOOS! **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWWW SABEN QUE TODA OPINIÓN/TOMATAZO/CRITICA ES BIEN RECIBIDA C:**_


End file.
